


An Easy Way to Steal Attention

by Emerald Embers (emeraldembers)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor has a vagina, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, M/M, Past Tense, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Genitalia, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Unbetaed we die like men, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldembers/pseuds/Emerald%20Embers
Summary: Hank really was trying to watch the Detroit Gears; it was just hard to keep his eyes on the screen when Connor's fun new recently installed parts demanded his attention.





	An Easy Way to Steal Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Full credit for this idea goes to ponsinterface and beartwinkhell from Twitter whose tweets about Hank being worn ragged by a newly randy Connor killed me in the very best of ways.
> 
> I will definitely get this beta-ed later.

To his credit, Connor had lasted a good ten minutes into the game before he started fidgeting. Being a prototype had its downsides - or upsides, depending on how you looked at the situation - and while installing Connor's cunt had been a straightforward enough process, the software that had come with it was proving difficult for Connor to wrangle.

Most of the technical jargon had gone over Hank's head, but he understood this much; the default settings had left Connor's clit as sensitive to stimuli as his tongue. His purpose-built, hypersensitive tongue.

Even with Connor's enthusiastic help, there were only so many times Hank could get his dick up in one day. Seven, to be exact, and pushing his limits that hard had left him chafed and sore in ways he hadn't known since his teens.

Where Hank's dick failed, his hands would not, especially as it was so damned fun to tease Connor with them.

Just resting his hand next to Connor, thumb tucked under Connor's thigh had been enough to catch Connor's attention while they watched the game together. He'd kept it still, wondering when Connor would break, but soon enough his eyes were drawn to the game and he stopped paying any notice.

At least, until Connor had started fidgeting. Not in any major way, just starting with little clenches of his thighs and fingers, enough to catch Hank's attention but not to demand it.

It wouldn't do to let Connor think that the majority of Hank's focus was going to be on anything other than the game, so Hank freed his hand to pat Connor on the crotch and gesture to the fastenings, leaving Connor to hastily unbutton and unzip his pants. Hank gladly slipped his hand into Connor's boxers, biting his tongue at the feel of smoother-than-waxed skin before slipping his middle finger between Connor's folds.

Connor let out a shuddering breath so Hank shushed him, fixing his eyes on the television as he coaxed the wetness out of Connor's cunt, smearing it over his labia. Connor's fidgeting had already squeezed slick onto his boxers and down into the curve of his ass, and it was fun to grope around for a while, to feel how much of a mess he'd already made.

Connor behaved himself, keeping quiet but still, twitching each time Hank's fingers dragged over or near his clit, and Hank rewarded him by settling his fingers there, rubbing and pinching the sweet little swell of it even as he cursed out the umpire on screen for a bad call.

It was easy to finger Connor's clit without focusing too much attention on him; easy to slip into using it like any other fidget toy, his hand already knowing the motions off by heart and enjoying the shape and texture of the skin he was playing with. It was easy to ignore how Connor's breathing, already unnecessary, would stop and start on certain strokes.

"So fucking needy," Hank grumbled when Connor let out a long groan that almost made him miss a strike, and he muttered something similar again when Connor slipped a hand down to join Hank's, the obscene wet sounds of fingers dipping in and out of Connor's cunt all too distracting.

Connor caved in first, reaching the game's third commercial break before finally saying, "Please," and Hank didn't need his dick to be in working order to want to respond to that.

Besides which, it was proving impossible to concentrate on the game when his and Connor's hands kept fumbling against each other, soaking wet.

"Come on then," Hank sighed, playing the long-suffering boyfriend as he helped Connor out of his pants entirely before sliding off the sofa so he could kneel between Connor's thighs, treating himself to a close-up view of Connor's glistening cunt. "Fuck," Hank said, reaching with his thumbs to spread Connor's labia, and licking his lips at the sight of Connor's twitching entrance.

His cock stirred in response for a brief, noble second, even if it still wasn't good for anything, and Hank eagerly shoved his face in between Connor's legs, knowing how Connor had come to appreciate the scratch of his beard.

Connor's lube tasted minty, something Hank doubted he'd ever get used to, but the texture of it was familiar enough as he sucked and licked as much of it as he could off Connor's folds and creases, making Connor cry out for him. He sounded desperate and shaken, and that was doing really, really good things for Hank's ego.

"You gonna come for me, hm?" Hank asked as he nuzzled Connor's clit, teasing him, and loving the whispery _yesyesyes_ chorus he got that only amplified when he slid three fingers up into Connor's cunt and fucked him with them, giving Connor something to grip while Hank sucked his clit.

Connor's loud orgasms were always entertaining, but Hank felt extra proud of himself whenever he had Connor strung out like this - near silent, legs shaking then kicking out as he came, nothing more than a soft whine escaping him as he soaked Hank's beard.

Hank pressed a quick kiss to each of Connor's thighs before pulling back to wipe his chin on his sleeve and admire the view.

No one else got to see Connor wrecked like that.

"The Gears are winning," Connor said, eyes back on the screen, and Hank laughed before turning around, making himself comfortable sat between Connor's legs to finish watching the game.

He already needed a shower; it made no difference if a bit more of Connor's slick ended up in his hair.

He had a feeling Connor would be helping him take that shower, anyway.


End file.
